Draughter Proann
|-|Mid Pendragon= 17 years old |-|Early Pendragon= 10 years old |-|Late Pendragon and Paraiso= Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. Note - Character is undergoing editing and detalled Summary Draughter is the main protagonist of the Pendragon Saga. His role however in Paraiso Saga is currently hidden. Background and History Pendragon Saga - Prologue There was once a young man born to a small kingdom's royalty in one of the many realms in the Jude Era. This youth was a troublesome one that refused to stay with his family and constantly ran out of the castle and tried to interact with the '' 'lesser people' . His brothers did not care for the way he acted since this would only mean that there is an easier chance for them to become the heir to the throne with the way he acts. In fact little effort was placed on him and even kidnapped concluded that if they held him for ransom they wouldn’t be given any money. Only the queen truly cared for Draughter Proann alongside her head maid and even then they are trying to convert him to act like everyone else. Yet he refused claiming his interactions with the '' 'lesser people' '' was much more lively. However all that changed upon the arrival of a wandering free carnival known throughout the lands. Their performance was spectacular and charmed everyone but in truth they were controlled by thieves and bandits that were preparing for a heist. But one of their members that was a fortune teller repeatedly spoke of how a man that was destined to change the world would ruin them. They did not follow the fortune teller’s words, and in turn was thwarted by Draughter who led a group of children of his age to throw them off. This began to change everyone’s perspective and how they treat each other and soon Draugher finally began to receive praises. But with responsibilities to keep up, he decided that he would be set on becoming not a hero, but a true legend for everyone. In 7 years, and now 17 years old, the young knight Draugher Proann hears about the legend of Excalibur. The legend of how a an indirect contest for the best of the world would have to fight and contend in the search for the legendary artifacts that would lead to Excalibur. Kings, Heroes, Sorcerers, Warriors, Legends, and Princes alike are invited with their armies and allies to search. To finally make his legend begin and for his kingdom to rise in fame, Draughter initiates his story to find 12 companions and to hunt for Excalibur. Stats and Powers 'Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C to Low 6-B|''' At least''' High 4-C, likely higher | 2-B', likely far higher '''Origin:' Pendragon Saga, Paraiso Saga Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Extraordinary Senses, Affinity for Item usage, Fire Manipulation, Light magic, Healing Magic and Regeneration (Each able to act like Low-Mid regen), Lightning Manipulation, Resistance to Lightning (Being sent back to his own lightning bolts didn't faze him), Reflection and countering (With shield) and freezing (With shield), Immunity to Mind Manipulation | | | Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level (Clashed with a group of Cloud Dragonspawn and thought little of them, fought with Chiron and in the process ended up with a mountain range being destroyed and then rebuilt) | At least Island level (When serious Chiron and Typhoeus didn't last for more than two hits from his 'bad hand') to Small Country level (Cleared a sandstorm that has been affecting an entire kingdom) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (In one of the trials for pulling out Excalibur, had to destroy Celestial bodies to mark his constellation, finished the last trial of pulling out Excalibur) | Multiverse level (Excalibur can bring about the end of all realms or save them, a realm at least consists of a Universe with varying concepts, settings, and timelines), likely far higher (The concept of the 'Thought Record Tree' Yggdrasil dictates that there is no single thought proccess or limit to infinite beliefs that give way to creation) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Utilizes lightning bolts with his lightning magic but claims he doesn't use them much due to being slow, clashed with Chiron who casually dodged his lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Didn't take much issue tagging Chiron once he became serious) | At least MFTL+ (Managed to finish the trials of pulling out Excalibur, one which involves him being dragged around the universe and defending against celestial bodies, looks down at Chiron even when he used his Zodiaque form against him) | Unknown, likely far higher (Claims that the concept of speed doesn't exist for Excalibur and the instantaneous for him is unmoving), possibly Immeasurable (Excalibur's usage would mean time and space is irrelevant, should be equal to true deities of Haven) Lifting Strength: ' 'Striking Strength: Durability: Island Level (Made light of Chiron eradicating a mountain range) | At least Island Level (Thought that a barrage of Cloud Dragonspawn's barrage of attacks as not dangerous, bragged that the gap between him and Chiron is far too big) to Small Country Level (Won against Bertha who used all her power to summon a compact Sandstorm) | At least Large Star Level, likely higher (As part of the trials for pulling out Excalibur he needed to stay inside a sun, he was dragged around the universe and slammed into numerous Celestial Bodies, finished the last trial of pulling out Excalibur) | Multiverse Level Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: * Lucretia -''' A gifted blade from his father Europia. It's a divine blade that allows the user to learn magic faster and also increases the effect of magic twice. This blade also invokes fear to anyone evil and those weak-willed will be unable to move. To beginners give the ability to cast flame and lightning magic. * 'Uther -' A divine shield that was given to him by his mother. It's a shield that forms at his hand in his thought and shields him from evil. It grants a passive blessing of natural regeneration and to clear one's mind against any mental interference. Physical attacks against this shield will freeze whatever made contact. Anything else can be reflected or countered. However, Arthur dislikes using this much due to his relation with his mother and will only use it against truly hated enemies. * 'Excalibur -' One of the weapons he finally achieves in the end. It is not actually a blade but rather a symbol imprinted on one's existence. Upon receiving the person will become a true hero and be known throughout the legends as the King of all Kings and be remembered till the end of time. This weapon is also said to be able to shift and unleash the power to destroy all realms or save all realms if the user chooses to. This blade can also make use of the '''Armageddon Series and the Salvation Series ** Armageddon Series *** Dracon Meteor - Summons a meteor that can wipe out a planet. However it also has a natural abiliy to permanently lower one's health, being impossible to cure unless the battle ends or the user wills it. *** Asterism Symphony - Summons a cluster of stars and allows them to form the constellation based on a target. Afterward slams them all into the user dealing only damage to the target. *** Despair/Hope - Depending on the user's emotion, can use this and unleash a level of power that would fix or destroy the realms. Concepts do not matter to both effects and can be adjusted as fit. *** Access to World Tree - Acquire any information one can attain from the record of all infinite thoughts and dreams. Intelligence: Weaknesses: He does not make full use of Lucretia and Uther | | | Key: Early Pendragon Casual | Early Pendragon Serious | Reaching Excalibur | Using Excalibur Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Hero Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Pendragon Saga Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:COB's characters